horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Chronological List of Horror Films
1890s '1896' *Le Manoir du Diable *Une nuit terrible *Conjuring a Lady at Robert Houdin's '1897' *The Bewitched Inn *The Haunted Castle *The Alchemist's Hallucination *The X-Rays '1898' *The Accursed Cavern *The Astronomer's Dream *The Cavalier's Dream *Photographing a Ghost '1899' *Le château hanté *Cléopâtre *Le Diable au couvent *The Miser's Doom *Raising Spirits 1900s '1900' *Chinese Magic *Faust and Marguerite '1901' *Bluebeard *The Haunted Curiosity Shop '1902' *Les Trésors de satan *The Devil and the Statue '1903' *Le Monstre *The Infernal Cake Walk *The Infernal Boiling Pot '1905' *Black Imp '1906' *La Maison hantée *Les Quatre cents farces du diable '1908' *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde '1909' *The Sealed Room 1910s '1910' *Thomas Edison's Frankenstein '1912' *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Le Système du Docteur Goudron et du Professeur Plume *The Mask of Horror *The Spider's Web '1913' *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *The Skull *The Student of Prague *The Werewolf (Lost film) '1914' *The Avenging Conscience '1915' *The Golem (Lost Film) *Les Vampires (serial) *Life Without Soul *The Haunting Fear '1916' *Hævnens nat *The Crimson Stain Mystery *A Night of Horror '1917' *Der Golem und die Tänzerin *Fear '1918' *Aldrauna '1919' *The Beetle *Eerie Tales 1920s '1920' *Anita *The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (John Barrymore) *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Sheldon Lewis) *Genuine *The Golem: How He Came Into the World *The Head of Janus (Lost film) *The Penalty *The Monster of Frankenstein '1921' *The Haunted Castle *Der Muede Tod *Körkarlen '1922' *A Blind Bargain *The Ghost Breaker *Häxan *The Headless Horseman *Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror *One Exciting Night '1923' *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Last Moment '1924' *The Hands of Orlac *Waxworks '1925' *The Monster *The Phantom of the Opera *Wolf Blood '1926' *The Bat *The Bells *Faust – Eine deutsche Volkssage *Maciste all'inferno *The Magician '1927' *The Cat and the Canary *The Gorilla *London After Midnight (Lost film) *The Spider's Web *The Unknown '1928' *Alraune *The Ape *The Fall of the House of Usher (Jean Epstien) *The Fall of the House of Usher (James Sibley Watson) *The Terror '1929' *Haunted House *The Skeleton Dance 1930s '1930' *The Bat Whispers '1931' '1932' '1933' '1934' *The Black Cat *Black Moon *Ch loe, Love is Calling You *House of Mystery *Maniac *The Phantom of the Convent *The Tell-Tale Heart '1935' '1936' '1937' *Song at Midnight '1939' 1940s '1940' '1941' '1942' '1943' '1944' '1945' '1946' '1947' *Compton *Scared to Death '1948' *Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein *The Amazing Mr. X *The Creeper '1949' *The Ghost of Yotsuya 1950s '1951' '1952' *Alraune *The Black Castle *My Son, the Vampire '1953' '1954' '1955' '1956 ' '1957 ' ' '1958' '1959 ' 1960s 1960 1'961 ' 1962 ' '''1963 ' '1964 ' '''1965 '1966 ' '1967 ' ' '1968 ' ' '1969 ''' 1970s '''1970 1971 ''' '''1972 1973 ' '''1974 ' '''1975 1976 1977 ''' '''1978 1979 1980s '1980 ' * Alien Dead * Alligator * Altered States * Antropophagus * The Awakening * Beyond Evil * The Boogeyman * Cannibal Apocalypse * Cannibal Holocaust * Category:Lists